


My New Neighbors

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Friendship, Gay Sex, M/M, Short One Shot, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: A boy ends up getting  new neighbors and wondered what kind they will be. What did the boy find out about his new neighbors? Only one way to find out.





	My New Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story and can be read in a minuit or two. So even though its short I hope you will enjoy it.

I live in a small town and I do mean small. The population is about 34 if not smaller. There is not even a school in the town. Well there is one but it's been closed for years about seventy years. I know this because Mr. Gobson went there when he was my age. Then the war started and the school could not run, so they closed it. So I go to one in the next town. There is no need for a bus, so I could just jump my back gate and walk two blocks. The sad thing about my town well for me anyways is I'm the only kid. So if some reason I can't go to any of my friend's I end up watching tv if there is somthing on of corse. 

School just ended and I was happy until I found out all my friends are going away. Not even a week I was going crazy, but somthing strange started to happion. It was early morning and I heard this loud truck coming by, so I looked out my window and seen a moving truck and right behind it a van next door. I was half asleep to see who it was so I just went back to bed. After all what are the chances of the new neighbors having a kid. None that's what, and I know I sound negative in all, but I have a good reason to be. After living here my whole life here which is fourteen years by the way. There has been five different times that people moved here and they did not have any kids. That's why the population is like 34. 

When I did wake up my mom was on my back about the new neighbors and we should welcome to the neighborhood. I for one had better ideas. However my mom did not think my ideas staying home watching TV and laying around all day was a good one. So I had to shower and get dressed after all you don't want to disappoint our new neighbors now do we. Once I was cleaned up and dressed my mom wanted me to change into something more classic TV family which I hatted. I don't like to be all preppy. The only time I dress preppy is when I'm out a fancy place or a funnel. And where is my dad in all this? Hell should I know I never meet the guy. He was one of those boyfriends that bail once he finds out his girlfriend is pregnant. When someone asked something about my dad I just say he is dead. Which he could be for all I know. So now there I was with a pie in my hands with a fake smile on my face. My mom just ranged the door bell and that's when I heard a sound I thought I will never hear in this neighborhood. 

It was mutable feet running and young laughing getting close to the door. There I seen where twin boys that looked to be eleven maybe twelve. My real smile came on as I finnaly not the only kid in the neighborhood anymore. Soon a man came out and had to be the father. He greated us and told us his name was Fred and his two boys where Nick and Tom. What I did not see was the mom. I just thought she was taking a nap or somthing. I handed Fred the pie and he smiled when he took it. Nick and Tom soon ran off back to what they where doing what ever it was. I looked like I did not care what they where doing but inside I wanted to just run with them even if it meant knocking down Fred. 

However I wanted to play it cool and not like I care about Nick and Tom. It only took a day for the twins to be out in the backyard playing. I wanted to go out there and join but I wanted to wait it out. I need to study them. The one thing I notice was what they where warring. They only had on shorts. I wondered if it was that hot outside. I decided to wait little longer before going out. Once I was they ran back in the house. I was little disappointed but then I did come out around one, so they must be having lunch. It turned out it was not that hot out but they probably are not use to the heat. I did not want to look like I went outside to see them, so I went into the garage and waited in there for a few before going back out and back inside. 

After my lunch I was hoping to see Nick and Jim or just one of them, but that did not happen. So I went to watch TV and nothing was on. That's what I get for having basic TV. It's still too early to just take a nap. I don't fell like playing my crapy video games that I easily beat. So the only thing I could think of is walk to the mini mart. This mini mart is indeed mini. They only carry milk, juices, sigs, booze,bred, chips, and scratch offs. I decided to walk slow after all what else is there to do? 

As I was coming home a storm was coming so I hurried up. Once inside there was a note on the kitchen table. The note told me my mom was next door to chat up with Fred. I was wondering if I should stay here or go over their. I decided I waited long enough and went over next door. I just knocked on the door and Nick or Jim opened the door. He said hi and I said hi back. I soon saw my mom and she smiled and told me that Fred is a single father and sadly his wife passed four years ago. She also told me that Fred is in the same line of work she is. My mom is a doctor and he is too as well as a backup sergeant. They also work at nights. We soon ended up where invited to stay for dinner and while dinner was being made my mom decided to help out and I got to know Nick and Jim.

It turns out we had allot of the same interests. Like we both like the same kind of music and bands. Soon Nick put in a cd or was it Jim? They dressed alike and I just wanted to mark them somehow. We did not talk much as the music was playing and before we knew it dinner was ready. Once we got to the table I seen a big bowl of pasta, tomato sauce with meatballs, and a plate of garlic bread. After we where done eating I was stuffed. Soon it was time for my mom and me to go but before we left Fred asked me if I could watch the boys tomorrow wile he is on the graveyard shift I did not mind it gets me to know Nick and Jim more. I told Fred I will do it. That night I could not really sleep and I wondered what would we do until there 'bed time.' since it summer in all I dint know how late they normally go to bed. 

Tomorrow quickly came and my day up to going next door to watch the twins as well. I was glad that we both already eat because the only things I can make are the bases that even a ten year old could do if they are aloud to use the stove/oven. Once there Fred shook my hand and was out the door wile saying thank you. The twins soon came running out in just there undies. I am not going to lie I was getting hard. The next thing I know I opened my mouth.

"So are you always in your undies when no one is coming over?"

I believe it was Nick that spoke. "No we are normally naked."

"Really you just run around naked?" 

Then the next twin spoke. "Yah we are nudest. We stay naked all day and night unless people are coming or we are going out."

"And your dad let's you?" 

Then they both spoke at the same time. "He is one too." 

Not only did I am no longer the only kid in town now I could see them naked next time I watch them. So wanting to get to know them more I told them something I thought they will never do in front of me. "If you want you can take those undies off." They looked at each other and just pulled them down. It was the first time I seen anyone naked. Again me wanting to know them more asked them a question I don't regret. 

"So since I'm an only child what do brothers do together." 

They looked at each other and I believe it was Jim who spoke."

"We will show you but you can't tell anyone and if you tell us to stop we will."

I had no clue what that meant but I went along with it and told them to go ahead. They soon started to kiss each other and their hands moving on each other. Then one of them started to suck his brother's nipples and soon was sucking his brother's dick and was fingering his ass. They both started to moan. I could see the look on the other twin's face that he was about to cum but his brother kept on sucking until he came. Then they traded places until the brother came. They told me they even fuck each other but will show me that next time I'm with just them. I hope that's soon and I hope I can join in.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it was short lol. I did hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you thought of it. Also feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
